Love for a Dark Prince
by The Good Savage
Summary: Based on "The Rape of Persephone", this story is about a lonely canine deity who has found the love of his life in the famous spitfire, Sadie Kane.
1. Love for

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Kane Chronicles! It's owned by the fantastic Rick Riordan!

**Alerts: **Based on "The Kane Chronicles" and the"Abduction Myth also known as The Rape of Persephone".This fic may be seen as an alternative universe.

**

* * *

**

It's funny, really, how mortals tend to feel lonely even when they know that their loved ones are by their side, even knowing that nothing in their human lives last forever and that they will all leave this world to meet again on the other side (well, if they got to pass Ammit that's it!).

So why do they suffer so much? They know nothing about loneliness, because they don't know the true meaning of this life, the other one and forever…

**_Love for a Dark Prince_**

The moon was such a deceived mistress. Its brightness could make even the strongest of man meet their doom at this treacherous desert, but fortunately he was a god; a being immune to its seduction and elegant traps.

At least, this is what he thought until the moonlight revealed a young woman with sand hair walking with such determination that it seemed that the desert itself bowed down to her, making her float as the lotus flower of Nefertem.

Suddenly stopping himself, the canine deity stared at the sky as if hearing the others Gods laughing at him, pointing out his rushing heart, shining eyes and confused sense. It could not be! There wasn't such a thing as love at first sight, was there? It should be Hathor's doing! Because he would never feel something like that, he has never felt it and even if he started feeling love for someone right now why it would have to be for a human?

But even at such a large distance he could see her sharp blue eyes, those two pieces of sapphire stolen from the blessed Nile. Hathor's doing or not, Anubis realized that his sacred heart has been stolen by a mortal woman and he couldn't help himself, but feel angry and happy at the same time; angry at her for charming him with nothing but her mere existence and happy that maybe he wouldn't feel so lonely anymore. So that was when Anubis had decided that he would do everything in his power to make sure that he would take her heart and keep it for eternity.

**S2**

-" I hate to admit it, but Carter was right! I should have waited for him and Zia at the museum!" – a young maiden about her eighteen years said while trying to find the Sirius star in the Egyptian sky, knowing that they were camped at its west direction.

But really, it shouldn't have been this hard to find her way to their camp at all, she has been going through this stretch for a week now and she has a great sense of direction, she has never get lost, ever! She sighed. Sometimes, she wondered if the Gods liked to trick her or if it was just the irony of life.

But just when she thought that things couldn't get any worse, Sadie heard a howl, making her heart get stuck in her mouth.

- "Really, Sadie, what a brilliant idea you had! Getting yourself lost on this bloody Set's desert as if its inhabitants were cute, little creatures from circus! Really, you deserve a prize for it!" – she said sarcastically to herself while trying to not freak out. But all her self control went down the rabbit hole when she turned around only to meet face to face with a black jackal that was big enough to be compared to a lion.

This gigantic dog had a fur so dark that it could be mistaken as a part of the night sky, shadowing it from others and making him the epitome of darkness. However, what stopped Sadie dead in her tracks wasn't its size or fur color, but its eyes that somehow seemed very human to her. Maybe, that's because they seemed to emanate all of those human feelings that once in a while we all feel, like: curiosity, hits of anger and even ( if she dared to say) loneliness.

And only after decoding its eyes, she dared to let go of her initial fear not understanding why she was doing it (after all, jackals were wild animals), but feeling that it was the right thing to do.

She got her face close enough of it to share its breath, trying to mirror its feelings as if hoping that it would make things easier between them, but suddenly the magic of the moment was broken by a worried cry from a young man Sadie knew too well.

- "Carter…" – Sadie thought.

It just took a blink of her eyes to lose the sight of her mysterious companion and that was when she started to wonder if she hadn't dreamed that meeting at all.

Unknown to her, not so far away of where she stood, the object of her musings was looking directly at her as if reassuring her of his unsaid promises and eminent return…

**To be continued...**

**The Not So New Guy  
**

**

* * *

**

**This is my first fanfic about "The Kane Chronicles", so would you be so kind to review my fic?**

**MANY REVIEWS = FAST UPDATES.**

**Thanks. =)  
**


	2. The Not So New Guy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Kane Chronicles! It's owned by the fantastic Rick Riordan!

**Alerts: **Based on "The Kane Chronicles" and the"Abduction Myth also known as The Rape of Persephone".This fic may be seen as an alternative universe.

* * *

What's fantasy? What's real? Is there someone who writes our destiny or we make our own? Can someone really answer those questions? And even if someone did, would those answers be enough? It doesn't matter anyway...

**_Love for a Dark Prince_**

This world is populated by magical stories about gods and brave men that somehow managed to live forever. But what kept those deities and heroes alive, at least, in the memory of people were nothing more than trust and faith.

Even after so many years, some people never stopped believing in Osiris, Zeus, Thor, Amaterasu and other pagan gods. And, honestly, there are few things that can be more powerful than faith and hope. So now you, my friends, can understand the power of a wish that was full of those feelings.

**_The Not So New Guy_**

Ruby Kane knew she wasn't going to make it, she knew it even at the beginning of her pregnancy. It wasn't as if she was too old to be a mother again it was just that her body wasn't really made to carry a child, but the braveness that kept her alive to give birth and raise Carter was lacking right now.

Her doctors and even Julius said that she should abort, that this pregnancy was way too dangerous and that the chances of her dying were high, but she always dreamed about having a little girl and she knew that this child was a girl. She was as sure of it as that the sun would raise the next day.

So when the moment came and she felt not only her life, but of her child's as well slipping through their fingers Ruby remembered her mother's tale about a Egyptian canine deity that was responsible for collecting a person's soul and guiding it to the other world where that person would be judged; a deity that could be summoned when a person was dying. And knowing it, she decided to try…

- "You who is upon your mountain, grant me, Ruby Kane one final wish: take me to my final destination, but let my child live, so she can find a way to payback."

Her vision was a blur and her body was fighting death, but after hearing her daughter's soft cries, Ruby Kane finally gave up, because she knew that her offer was accepted.

**S2**

After almost losing her ability to hear, thanks to Carter and Zia unorthodox way of interrogation, Sadie decided to rest a little.

- "Well, at least in my dreams I can find some peace and be away of this confusing day of mine." – the young woman thought, but she couldn't be more wrong.

Sadie's dreams were filled with visions of her mother and her canine companion. Sadie loved her mother with every fiber of her being, but she didn't feel okay thinking about her, because it still hurt way too much to know that somehow she was to blame for her mother's death and every time she dreamed about her she would remember her father's sad eyes looking at the door as if waiting for her to return and of a young Carter asking if Heaven was too far away and if that was why '_mom wasn't visiting them_'.

But this time she felt different about her dream, she seemed happy: it was her birthday, Julius and Carter were baking a birthday cake when her mother walked in carrying with her something that seemed fluff. Sadie got closer to inspect it when she realized that what Ruby was holding was a dark pup with great light brown eyes. Her blue eyes shone with happiness, but when she touched the puppy she felt as if she was being burned alive; the pain was so big that she woke up, however, even after waking the pain was still there and it seemed worst near her neck.

Sadie got up and walked as fast as she could to the bathroom, but when she looked at the mirror she started to wonder once again if she was still dreaming, because there on her neck was a tribal figure of a jackal, something so perfect that anyone would mistake it for a tattoo.

- "Well, whatever is happening to me it better be something good or else I'll kick someone's ass for this!"

**S2**

What made him grant that woman's wish that night was still a mystery to him, but right now he couldn't be happier he did. How could he forget her? Her mortal features would change with time, but her Ka remained the same. Her spirit was strong even at a young age and maybe that was why he granted Ruby's wish. Sadie's Ka enchanted him, made him wonder if mortals were as weak as the gods thought they were and if she, when older, would still be as great as he thought she would be.

It was very unlikely he would meet her again or even go after her so she could pay her debt to him, but it seemed that life moved on its own and now it presented to him the all grown up version of the baby girl he let live.

Really, life could be nice at times. Sadie Kane, the woman he was infatuated with, was linked to him by debt and now he was going to use it to get what he wanted. Really, life could be SO nice at times.

**To be continued...**

**Meet me by moonlight  
**

* * *

**Good evening,**

**Well, I know that it has been a long time since I updated it, but hey at least I did it, right? Yay! Anyway, remember this fic is an Alternative Universe, so Ruby didn't die when she realesed Bast! I hope you guys are liking it and yes there will be ZiaxCarter (because I love them and won't have it any other way!).**

**Thanks and until we meet again,**

**The Good Savage.**

**My thanks to: **ILuvZarter, Pony, snowflake13300, Non Malum, redribbon627, Saharasiam, dominiquehwrd92, Rhaksha Ora, vampsrulewolvesdont, Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl, sapphyre18, Red red red ribbon and 2cass.

**MANY REVIEWS = FAST UPDATES.**

**Thanks. =)  
**


	3. Meet me by moonlight

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Kane Chronicles! It's owned by the fantastic Rick Riordan!

**Alerts: **Based on "The Kane Chronicles" and the"Abduction Myth also known as The Rape of Persephone". This fic may be seen as an alternative universe.

* * *

He, lazily, was slithering his arms around her while she seduced him with her shaped and mysterious amber eyes. They were playing a role; he was the enchanted man and she, the charmer.

**_Love for a Dark Prince_**

To those who do not understand the meaning of feelings as pure as love and true complicity, all that can be said about these people is that they are poor souls, because even a creature as vile as a snake has a heart that could very well be seduced by a black haired snake's charmer. No magic could undo or explain what was happening between them, but no one was better in the art of being inconvenient than his beloved sister Sadie Kane.

**_Meet me by moonlight_**

- "CARTEEEER!"

Carter and Zia were totally and truly involved with each other, when the furious blue eyed girl appeared out of nowhere, cursing them and their lineage to the gates of Oblivion.

If we said the couple was scared as a pair of ostrich and that Sadie herself looked as she was possessed by a demon, it would all be an understatement; so let's just say that Carter and Zia looked as if they were going to be eaten alive by Ammit and that Sekhmet would be the responsible for this unfortunate and early meeting.

- "What did I do this time? I swear your Adele's CD was broken when I got h…" – when Carter saw the look of his sister's face hardening he knew he just screwed himself up.

- "WHAT? Jeezzzzz…Carter, I'm so going to kill you, I swear…" – she paused and decided to recompose herself so she could get her answers – "First things first, right?" - Sadie smirked at him, making him gulp while his arms were getting tighten around Zia.

- "Tell me, brother, what is the meaning of this?" – the young woman asked, pointing at the tribal jackal on her neck.

- "Wow, Sadie, I didn't know you liked tattoos! This one is awesome…" – the brown haired man felt his sister's burning eyes and once again knew it was the wrong answer.

- "Carter, I'll so…" – Sadie was going to smack the true out of her brother, when Zia asked her to stop. His brother's fiancée got out of Carter's arms and went to her bedroom, returning some minutes later with a black and apparently heavy book.

- "If what you got there is not a tattoo, but is as real as one, then maybe this book can help you get your answers."

Sadie's blue eyes shone with uncertainty, she has never seen Zia so serious as now and by the way things were going, it seemed that Carter didn't know of what she was talking about. With gratitude and respect she got the book not feeling so nervous anymore, only a little embarrassed by her attitude towards them.

Sometimes, she judged people too fast not even giving them a chance to defend themselves. It wasn't that she liked or was proud of the way she was, but she had her reasons for being so. When her blue eyes met Zia's amber ones, they were warmer than before, sharing an understanding that only few could see and value.

Going to her room, Sadie observed that Zia had bookmarked a page and when she opened it she understood why the other woman thought it could be helpful to her. Reading aloud the name of the chapter, the sand haired woman felt an uneasiness consuming her, it was written: The Mark of Anubis.

The young maid made herself comfortable to start her reading, being sufficiently distracted to not see silent eyes watching her every move, decoding her secrets while she decoded his. The moon shone mightily that night, their meeting couldn't be soon enough, couldn't be charming enough; however he assured himself that it would be as captivating as the starless sky that was bathed only by the will of the gods.

**To be continued...**

**The Mark of Anubis**

* * *

**Good afternoon,**

**JESUS CHRIST, I DID! I SO DID ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT! YAY! I'm so sorry for taking so long; almost a year has passed by since my last update. Sorry, buddies, I'll try harder to not let you down. To everyone who has reviewed this story, thank you so much! You GUYS ROCK! Love you all very much! =D**

**Thanks and until we meet again,**

**The Good Savage.**

**My thanks to: **C00K13 QU33N, Chryseis-Morte, Animal Charmer 11, 11percyjackson11, PinkLemonade519, ElementalFoxGodness, reader, skybaby101, Twilight Chick 01, gogreen216, Child of the Gypsies, Linariel, Li-Li-ThePinkbookgirl, Emothgurl, Little Yellow Camaro Girl14, Amy, riddle goddness, Green Rider Girl, Pony, 2cass and Anom.

**Thanks. =)  
**


End file.
